


Inspiration

by Shoulder_Devil



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Mabel Being Mabel, Trick or Treat 2018, Trick or Treat: Treat, crafting, proper care of fabric shears, well organized craft room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/pseuds/Shoulder_Devil
Summary: Mabel breathed in deeply and imagined herself standing in the Oregon woods on a chilly autumn day. Her sweater (green with a light up jack o’lantern, of course) shielded her from the worst of the wind as fallen leaves rustled around her feet. She held the image in her mind, the perfect feeling to inspire what was sure to be her greatest creation to date.





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/gifts).



Mabel breathed in deeply and imagined herself standing in the Oregon woods on a chilly autumn day. Her sweater (green with a light up jack o’lantern, of course) shielded her from the worst of the wind as fallen leaves rustled around her feet. She held the image in her mind, the perfect feeling to inspire what was sure to be her greatest creation to date. 

The red light flashed on her glue gun, announcing it was warmed up and ready to be used. Fabric, craft foam, and poster board were organized by color and thickness on the side table. Pencils, markers, ribbon, and thread each had their own containers mounted on the wall. The shining jewel of her collection held a place of honor in the center drawer, her very own fabric shears. She had gotten them for her 13th birthday and wouldn’t  _ dream _ of using them to cut paper. 

“Alright world, prepare yourself to be wowed by the best Halloween costume ever made!”

She paced the room studying each of her supplies with careful thought. Her eyes narrowed and she tapped her chin as she debated color schemes. Inspiration continued to slip through her grasp. She was going to have to try harder. Mabel thought again of crisp air, apple cider, and hand knit sweaters (a trio of Summerween jack o’melons carved to see no evil, hear no evil, and speak no evil respectively)

“AAAHhhgg! Waddles, why is this so hard!” Mabel cried, falling to her knees dramatically. “There are too many choices and only four months left until Halloween. Time is  _ flying _ by and I’m standing her letting it." She looked to the ceiling in despair. "What am I going to do?”

Waddles cocked his adorable, pink head to the left and let out an inquisitive grunt.

“Waddles, you’re a genus!” She gathered him in her arms, kissed him on his flat, piggy nose, and spun around at least three times. “But I don’t have nearly enough glitter for that.” She raised her arm above her head, finger pointing skyward. “To the craft store!”  

Mabel Pines ran out the door with only a slight post-spin wobble. 


End file.
